carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aftermath (1987)
The family seems to be doing fine except for Steven who looks like a wreck. The police chief recommends to Blake that Steven should get some psychological help. Neither Blake nor Krystle can get through to Steven who seems rather despondent. . Blake recruits Alexis to reach out to Steven. Alexis speaks to Steven and tells him that, while he may not want psychological help, he needs to talk about what had happened. Steven returns to where the homicide occurred and looks at the chalk outline of Matthew's body. Then he takes his jeep for a rough ride through the mountains with thoughts of Matthew telling him that he cannot make it in Blake Carrington's world running through his head. Finally, Steven takes the jeep and appears that he is going to drive it off the ledge. No, he stops just short and claims victory over Matthew. Steven returns to Delta Rho just in time to kick a reporter out of Sammy Jo's house. Steven has some great news for Sammy Jo. He is not going to leave Denver. Steven will even live at Delta Rho but only if Sammy Jo can accept the fact that they will have different bedrooms. Fallon and Jeff return to Denver just for a few days because Jeff has some business in town. Fallon wants to tell Jeff about her experience in the desert and almost tells Blake but she continues to hold back. Instead, Fallon returns to Los Angeles for the day and talks to her doctor who tells her that many reputable people have had alien experiences. Now that Fallon realizes that other people have had similar experiences, she is prepared to tell Jeff about what happened. Jeff seems to take it well at first. However, as Fallon wants to discuss it more, Jeff becomes more sarcastic and does not believe his wife. Clearly, Fallon will not be getting any support from Jeff. Adam is not thrilled that Jeff and Fallon are back in town, even if it is for a few days. While Adam is worried about Jeff's return, he is glad that Dana has agreed to start a family for him. There may be a problem with that, however, as Dana calls to try and make an appointment with her doctor. An appointment that Alexis happened to overhear Dana making. Leslie finally meets her cousin Fallon (who immediately hates her) and her husband Jeff (who actually seems to like her). At the same time, Leslie has now become project manager while Dex continues his recuperation. Leslie is moving up in the world. The party is pushing hard for Blake to run for governor. Blake does not know if it is the right time for him to run for governor even though it has always been a dream of his. Blake was also concerned that the party was looking at Alexis as their candidate. Alexis's chances seem to have dimmed after her little bridge incident. Regardless, Krystle convinces Blake to run and he decides to take the plunge and announces the good news at a family dinner. Alexis is still determined to find the man who rescued her. Or, at least, to get his name. Mr. Hess has little luck at first, as the mystery man has left the cabin without a trace. He finally is able to track down the man. Alexis rushes to him immediately and provides him with champagne and popcorn at the screening room where the mystery man seems to be watching a film. Alexis is unaware that it is the film of Blake's manslaughter trial. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jordan Charney ... Bill Cochran * Michael McGuire ... Chief McHenry * Ray Stricklyn ... Dr. Parris * William Beckley ... Gerard * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Steve Whiteford ... Reporter Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Info Alert * Ray Stricklyn reprises his recurring role on "The Colbys" as Fallon's psychiatrist for this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Leslie Carrington: Impressed? Dex Dexter: Not unimpressed. Leslie Carrington: My pal Dex, always heavy with the compliments. * Dex Dexter: [Alexis enters Dex's hospital room with gifts] I must be dying. An angel, with fruit and flowers! * Dex Dexter: The last time you glowed like that, I provided the electricity. Alexis Carrington Colby: Your memory flatters you, Dex.